inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsunami Jousuke
Tsunami Jousuke (綱海 条介) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven universe. He was a defender of Oumihara but joined Raimon in Inazuma Eleven 2, and later, in Inazuma Eleven 3, became a defender of Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"This easy-going guy plays with the grace and balance learned on surfboard." '' Appearance )]] He is very tall and has dark skin. His hair is coloured pink and sticks up a little and he wears white and blue goggles that he doesn't wear often, unless at sea, surfing. He wears the Oumihara uniform, but later on wears the Raimon uniform, then the Inazuma Japan uniform. His casual clothing at the fifth ending song contains a light orange shirt with a darker orange for shorts and he wears a black bracelet that's knotted and he wears sandals. In GO game, his hairstyle is quite similar to his younger form. He is also a lot taller now and is shown to have started wearing glasses and wears a blue shirt. Personality He is very energetic, optimistic and supportive to his teammates. He loves to talk with relation to the ocean and likes the sea including everything that goes with the ocean. He is also seen as a cool character in the team. Being the oldest, he is also a "big brother" figure of the team. He is also very laid-back, and doesn't mind if the juniors treated him weirdly, even if he's older than them. He also takes things lightly, stating that soccer doesn't seem to be as complicated as surfing. When he quotes something, he usually compares it to the 'vastness of the sea' or something to do with the ocean, showing how much he respects the ocean and how eccentric devoted he is to surfing. Also, sometimes it is shown that he might know how to do hissatsu techniques, how to conclude/answer hard questions that others can't do, but when he is asked how, Tsunami usually says it in a different way, not giving away the answer, usually saying something about how the sea/waves function; this could be the reason why all of his moves are related to the sea. He is 15 years old but in Inazuma Eleven go he is 25 years old. Plot Season 2 He played for the team even though Tsunami didn't know anything about soccer at first. The story was that Raimon first met Tsunami on their way to Okinawa believing that Gouenji would be there. They stopped at an island, but Megane fell off their boat and into the ocean where Tsunami saved him. He was later seen surfing and saw Raimon playing soccer on the beach. He joined them in their game, stating that he believed soccer was easier then surfing, which Touko took insultingly. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Seigi no Tekken. Impr essing the group, they had dinner together with the swordfish he caught and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. Later while Raimon searched for Gouenji in Okinawa, they meet Tsunami again. He reveals to Raimon that he has joined his school's soccer club because he have so much fun in the match against Raimon and that his team wants to have a game with them. His team plays incredibly good as they are able to evade Raimon's attack and manage to steal the balls. After the match. he joins Raimon. He taught Endou how to surf in order to complete the Seigi no Tekken. In the match against Epsilon he was fiercely determined to win and he joined soon after that. Though downhearted after Epsilon is able to get past Endou's Seigi no Tekken, he is able to stop the second attempt by using his own body as a force field. Season 3 Tsunami was called by Hibiki to be one of the Japan representatives. Before the match, he asks Endou if he knows why they are there, but the second answers that he don't known. When Megane Kazuto shoots he says that it is a "expetacular shoot". After this he is placed in Team-A, which is Endou's team. When the Inazuma Japan's uniform are introduced he says that "It has the same color of the sea. I like it". During the representative choice match he saves Team-A goal's after Fudou tried to cover-up Endou and Tobitaka with the ball. Later he tried to stop Kazemaru from advance through the field, but is throw to the side by the wind that Kazemaru created by his speed. After this he tried to score a goal with Tsunami Boost, but the hissatsu is stopped by Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Kogure. After the match Tsunami is chosen as one of the sixteen members to integrate Inazuma Japan. In their match against Big Waves, he formed a rivalry against the captain of Big Waves, Nice Dolphin, when he stated that he was the greatest surfer in the world. During the match, Tsunami was able to bring out a new hissatsu, The Typhoon. When Big Waves lost, Dolphin admitted that Tsunami is the best surfer. Before their match against Fire Dragon, he forced Kabeyama to do a hissatsu technique, that at the Fire Dragon match, Kabeyama ended up doing with Kazemaru as Tsunami injured his leg (the same injury as Fubuki). On the way to Liocott Island,he admits he's afraid of flying on episode 85. Before the party at England area, Tsunami remarked that Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka looked "better then I thought" when he saw them wearing formal dresses. With that, the rest of the formally dressed teammates got angry with him and Haruna glared, with Kidou looking very annoyed with what Tsunami stated. In the match against Unicorn, coach Kudou told him to do the corner kick, and he was surprised at first. But then, he pulled off The Tube, which surprised Ichinose and scored the second goal. Then, he played against Little Gigant along with the rest of Inazuma Japan in the finals .When they won, he was also invited to the graduation match where he is seen in Neo Raimon after returning to Japan. He also said that they will try and make legends although he was the only one in the graduation match who was in high school. At the end, they had one last graduation match with one another, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. After the match,all of them listened to Endou's last speech and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Tsunami also talks about high school soccer and about what it was missing then he said that he finally realised that the thing it was missing was them. Plot (GO) Game So far his appearance is only shown in the game. It is shown in the game trailer that he watches Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 171 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 65 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Adult Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 115 *'Block': 157 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 109 *'Catch': 79 *'Lucky': 70 Hissatsu Anime only *'DF Perfect Tower ' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'DF Spinning Cut ' *'DF Whale Guard' *'SK Minna Ike! Ike!' Inazuma Eleven 3 Normal Form *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'SH The Typhoon' *'DF Whale Guard' *'SK Minna Ike! Ike!' White Team Form *'SH The Typhoon' *'OF Water Veil ' *'DF Whale Guard' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Sargasso' *'DF Killer Whale' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Adult Form *'SH Sparkle Wave' *'SH The Typhoon' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'DF Sargasso' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Sparkle Wave' *'SH The Typhoon' *'SH Tsunami Boost' Keshin *'KH Kaiou Poseidon' Hissatsu Tactics *' Dual Typhoon' *' The Tube' Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Union' Trivia *His dub name, 'Hurley Kane' in pronunciation resembles the word 'hurricane'. *His name Tsunami is from Tsu and Nami. Tsu means harbor and Nami means wave. It is also the name of a natural disaster: the tsunami. *In the second game, it was revealed that the kids on the beaches of Okinawa called Tsunami "Tsunami-nii-nii" *Tsunami is the only character whose age is specified in the series: 15 years-old and is the oldest in Raimon team. *He has a character song titled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Someoka, Fudou and Tobitaka. *He's one of the few characters in the series to be seen mostly shirtless during Season 2. *In the opening of Inazuma Eleven 2, he has a Raimon´s uniform with long sleeves. Navigation Category:Oumihara Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:White Team Category:Defenders Category:Keshin User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Raimon B